


The Puppet

by Evel_ccj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Severus Snape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evel_ccj/pseuds/Evel_ccj
Summary: HP过着痛苦的生活，然而他又不能指望SS来拯救他警告：精神疾病、家暴、non-con、DID！SSOOC注意！





	The Puppet

01.

　　昏黄的灯光下，男人的表情晦暗不明。双手紧握成拳，这样的表情自战争结束，他从霍格沃茨请辞以来，便极少出现在他脸上了。  
　　从床头柜的抽屉中选出几瓶口服和外用药，西弗勒斯面色阴鸷地盯着躺在床上昏迷不醒的光裸着的青年，身上青一块紫一块的，伤口遍布全身，甚至还有一些已经结了痂的疤痕和缝针的痕迹，那些都是魔药大师失败的成果，究竟要多重的伤，才能让这伤口无法被任何魔药消除？青年的面色苍白如纸，看起来就像一个不会动的木偶一般。  
　　这也就是为什么坐在床头的男人，心情如此差劲的缘故。  
　　当这样的事情一再发生，他除了为青年熬制最好的魔药来消除那些伤口之外，他不知道自己还能做什么。他甚至得用上生骨水，一想到这，他就忍不住发怒。这个波特，在选择伴侣，或者说在选择自己生活方式的态度，草率得令人发指。  
　　他无法相信，这一切竟然是……  
　　「西弗勒斯？」青年悠悠转醒，瞥见坐在身侧的男人，绿色的双眼充满警戒和无法隐藏的恐慌，侧头看着神色煎熬自责的男人，看见那相对温和的眼神，便放松了下来。他将手缓缓地、轻轻地覆上床边男人的，带着虚弱的微笑安抚他。  
　　男人像是被烫到般缩回了手，回过神来熟练得将床边的药递到青年嘴边，将青年的头仰起，令他不会呛着。「止痛药。」见青年小口小口地将药啜了干净，魔药大师的表情放缓了许多，但抿起的嘴唇丝毫没有放松。  
　　「西弗勒斯，我没事。」青年伸手碰了碰西弗勒斯的脸颊，见男人紧绷了身子便讪讪放下了手，他不知道该说些什么才能让彼此都好过一点，只能傻傻得望着对方，任凭气氛沉默下来。  
　　「对不起。」最后是黑衣男人先开了口，一句苍白的道歉什么也改变不了，但他不知道自己还能说什么。  
　　「别道歉，这不是你的错啊……我之前就说过了，不要为此自责，这是我的选择。好吗？」哈利柔声安慰，彷佛那个躺在床上几乎动弹不得的人不是自己，他看着男人。但嘴彷佛失去了他的功能，什么也说不出口，他也不能多说些什么。因为十有八九会令对方更不好受。  
　　「哈利……你真的该——」西弗勒斯艰难地开口。离开。这两个字他再怎么挣扎也说不出口，他希望哈利明白他的意思，又希望他不明白。  
　　「别说了，西弗勒斯，我不会因此离开的。现在帮我上个药，好吗？」哈利虚弱地耳语，但在这万籁俱寂的密室，倒也听得清楚。尽管声音微弱，却是不容质疑的坚定，这让西弗勒斯松了一口气，但又为这样的心情羞愧不已。  
　　「愚蠢的、固执的格兰芬多，你总有一天会被自己害死。」他幽幽道，但也不再开口规劝，只是将犹疑地将左手握住哈利冰凉虚软的手，而惯用手没有停止为他擦药疗伤的动作。  
　　西弗勒斯仔细端详着青年的身子，身躯的累累伤痕迫使他想起男孩的学生时期，那男孩从小就免不了受伤，但不是这样的……来自亲近之人的伤害是无可比拟的。  
　　如果可以，西弗勒斯宁可不看他身上的伤，那全是他的罪证，甚至无法从那人手中保护他。但是若不是他，还有谁能治疗男孩的伤痛呢？  
　　那人怎么能这样蹧蹋男孩的爱？他总是温柔的笑着，却沧桑得不像个二十多岁的孩子，他对自己所爱之人总是予取予求，会用最柔和的音律细说着爱语，手上的触碰和抚摸总像能钻进一个人的内心深处，给予最深层的安慰。就像此时两人交迭的手，哈利的拇指摩娑着自己的，那无声地安慰总能令人安心。  
　　而能光明正大拥有这一切的人，却这样对待一个完美的爱人，将一个充满锋芒气焰的年轻人打磨成了阴郁的青年。他相信哈利爱他，但他更相信哈利的爱，会毁了他自己。  
　　这样的折磨难道要穷尽一生吗？哈利的情绪真能受得了吗？要是下次西弗勒斯来不及回来……想到这，西弗勒斯的手忍不住用力到哈利轻轻痛呼一声。  
　　魔药大师放轻了手上的力道，将背部的伤处理完之后，他咬了咬牙，拍拍他的背示意青年地趴下身子。他换了一瓶药，仔细地检查了男孩的穴口，内部全是摩擦的伤痕，还有撕裂处的血仍汨汨地流，更别提周遭的肌肤都是瘀青和艳红的掌痕，少数几条遭棍棒抽打的血痕反倒显得不那么明显。  
　　「你难道不疼吗？你就不能爱惜自己吗？」他终究忍不住发火，怎能不愤怒？这愤怒甚至令他有种自己其实是恨着这男孩的错觉。  
　　「西弗勒斯，你知道的，我没办法反抗。」事实上，哈利绝不是不能反抗，他也不是没有与那人打一架，只是男孩终究心软，他对待病患的态度一向如此。西弗勒斯当初差点死在尖叫屋中，他记得在清醒之后，一直都是这男孩在照料他，生活起居样样包办，一点也看不出年少时期冲动叛逆的模样。  
　　而如今躺在床上的竟然变成了这男孩，尽管他有把握自己的魔药能让他疾速痊愈，然而他没办法保护他，甚至没办法带着男孩离开，逃不了。  
　　这种病态的温柔和纵容，还能持续多久呢？  
　　「或许终有一天，是我离开你。」最终，他只能在男孩熟睡后这么喃喃着。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

02.

　　放弃。这个念头无时无刻不萦绕于哈利的思维中。逃离这里，或是索性逃离魔法界算了。这样难堪的日子还要持续多久？每次看见那个陌生的眼神、陌生的表情、陌生的话语和动作，都让他怀疑起了自己的决定是否正确。  
　　他想待在这里，他心爱之人的臂弯之中，然而事情正往不可挽回的方向前进。就像是原先设定好的停损点，在不断的妥协下，已经破碎不堪。  
　　就连作为治疗师的德拉科．马尔福在为他急救捡回一命之后，也忍不住劝他离开，这日子简直不是人过的。喜怒无常的伴侣，上一刻还能温馨浪漫，下一刻是拳脚相向。这是马尔福的原话，但他怎么能懂？  
　　「波特，你真的要带他去精神科，不应该再拖延下去了。这里有我的一封引荐信，你让他去圣芒戈看看吧，这样绝不是长久之计，你命没这么硬。」马尔福语重心长地说。他们之间的关系已经比在校时要好了许多，但称不上亲密。连普通交情的同学都这么说了，就可知问题的严重性。  
　　然而哈利只是接下了那张名片，道了声谢，没有发表什么言论。那张名片终究被他藏起来了，他做不到。他无法对开口对自己的丈夫说：我觉得你脑子有病，心理也有病，你如果不去看医生，我们就这么完了。他做不到。  
　　或许该去心理咨商的人是我。哈利没有把握的想。但很快又将这个法压了下去。  
　　「哈利。」青年闻声望过，看见黑衣男人面色凝重地看着自己，他试着扯出一个开心的笑容，最终还是作罢，西弗勒斯太了解他，也太爱他，而哈利明白，隐瞒自己的情绪是没有意义的。  
　　「西弗，能抱抱我吗？」最后，他将自己脆弱的一面展露出来。  
　　没有犹豫，男人掀开了棉被，右手将青年紧紧抱在怀中，左手看似漫不经心地梳理那头乱发，实则是以哈利最喜欢的方式和频率揉着。  
　　「你可以多依赖我一点，再多相信我一点。」最后，前魔药教授这么说。哈利笑了，将身子往男人身上拱，听着他的心跳声，感受这男人难得给予的坦率温柔。  
　　这很好。哈利如是想，至少他还拥有另一份温柔。  
　　「哈利，德拉科来了。」西弗勒斯一下一下把玩着哈利的头发，一边细语道。  
　　「喔？来讨论魔药学吗？」哈利问。作为一位治疗师，马尔福有时候遇上不懂的药学问题时会来请教西弗勒斯，而哈利通常插不上话，但他会泡上一杯热呼呼的红茶，好喝程度连最挑剔的金发混蛋都无可指摘。  
　　「不，他是来找你的，他说要和你谈上次提过的事情。」西弗勒斯的语气有些生硬，甚至隐隐有些怒火。「他上次和你说什么了？」  
　　「嗯……你知道的，作为一位治疗师的建议，没什么大不了的。」男人的身体紧绷了起来，才一句话哈利便突然感觉对方的距离变得遥远。「没什么大不了」，这种话连他自己都不信，更别想瞒过西弗勒斯。  
　　然而哈利真的说不出口，被圣芒戈治疗师要求带他的丈夫到精神科看诊，这要他怎么能和西弗勒斯开口？想起那张被弃置的名片，也不知道有没有被看见？  
　　最后哈利吻了眼前的男人，这个方式是最能令魔药大师闭上嘴的，屡试不爽。他觉得自己这样有点卑鄙，像是在利用对方的感情，但他不会后悔。  
　　「你在贿赂我？」男人微微一笑，主动将这浅尝辄止的吻加深成了旖旎缱绻的热吻，直到哈利轻轻推开他。  
　　「好了西弗，我得去见见客人了，我去梳洗一下。」哈利最后在那对薄唇落下一个轻吻便离开了床铺，为他掖了掖被子，好让夜晚总是难以安眠的男人能稍微休息一下。  
　　一早心情不错的哈利，就连面对昔日对头的面无表情，也能和颜悦色。  
　　「马尔福。」波特礼貌地问了声好，对方打量的目光还是令他很不自在，尽管他知道这是斯莱特林们的习惯，但不代表他得喜欢。他的脾气一直不好，尽管现在已经收敛许多，不再是那一点就燃的冲动小子，但骨子里的脾性不是经过淬炼就能完全消失的，哈利时常能感受到自己性子中的急躁易怒。  
　　像是现在，他就很想针对马尔福的表情翻个白眼。  
　　马尔福不疾不徐的喝完手中的茶，悠悠地开了口：「波特，看来这几天他应该是没有发作。」最后，治疗师得出了这个结论。  
　　「是啊，幸亏如此，我才能活着在这里见你呢。」哈利调笑着，虽然自嘲的成分可能更大一些。  
　　「既然如此，你为什么还不带他去就诊？他已经非常严重了，你知道，这已经阻碍到他的日常生活。」德拉科的声音算不上小，哈利有点担心吵到正在休息的男人。  
　　德拉科见对方默不吭声，心里没来由的一股火就上来。「波特，你他妈可不是什么受虐狂，难道你参与了一场战争，就把你的脾气、你的情绪、你的自我，全都扔进水沟了吗？」德拉科忍不住拽起他的领子，他也说不清自己到底为什么要这么激动。或许是因为他一直将救世主视为劲敌，结果现在却看见他如此不振，那么一直将他看作对手的自己岂非一个笑话。  
　　「马尔福，你可别以为我会容忍你在我家大吼大叫。」哈利抓住了对方的手，恶狠狠地瞪着对方，尽管知道对方是为他好，但不代表他能忍受这种屈辱。他右手已经握住了挂在腰间的魔杖，一旦对方再得寸进尺，他可不会心慈手软。  
　　「罢了，你爱怎样就怎样吧！反正死了别怪我没提醒过你。」金发青年正准备放开手，却看见从房门走出来的男人，眼神就像是看垃圾一般地看着他。  
　　「德拉科马尔福，谁允许你碰他的！」黑衣男人一把捉住金发青年的手，狠狠地攥着，就像是要这只手掐断一样。马尔福并没有真正面对过这种事情，那男人的眼神是如此嗜杀，看起来就像真的要将自己千刀万剐。那愤怒中夹杂妒忌的神情令人由衷的恐惧。  
　　他曾经看见过波特身上的伤口，皮开肉绽的程度总是令他怀疑，他熟悉的那位长辈怎么可能做出这种事情，然而那是因为他从未亲眼见过。此刻他相信了，波特的伤真的是他做出来的。  
　　「别这样！他没有碰到我。」哈利赶紧将男人的手拽开，以免他真的伤到了人。  
　　他一直很想知道，波特究竟为什么要和这样的人结婚，甚至始终不愿离开这样的地狱。但他看着波特，突然明白了，波特是真的爱着这男人，哪怕这人从头到脚都是问题，甚至连暴力倾向都这么明摆着在眼前，他也不肯放手。  
　　他将他们视作同一个人。波特真的爱他，哪怕这根本不是他原先的人格。马尔福这么想。  
　　他突然想起，除了人尽皆知的两个女友外，波特在学时期也交了几个男友，大多不为人所知。而其中就有一个是斯莱特林的学弟。他曾经同他聊过，波特对他很温柔，床上技巧也很好，两人相处和谐，但他几乎感受不到波特的爱，比起爱人，他们更像志趣相投的床伴，最后他将波特甩了，而对方的当下的反应似乎是松了一口气。  
　　马尔福从未见过波特眼中流露出如此深情。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

03.

　　「你到底发什么疯啊！西弗勒斯，那是德拉科．马尔福，你打算在他面前做什么！」  
　　在哈利半推半拉之下，好不容易终于把马尔福送进了壁炉，并且要求他在隔天日出前都不能过来，这才有个能单独谈话的空间。虽然这场谈话最终会演变成什么场面，他已可以预见。  
　　「我他妈不管他是谁！你怎么能让他碰你！」西弗勒斯一把抓住了青年的手，将他跩到了身边，另一只手捏住了他的下巴，逼迫他看着自己。  
　　「你到底要疑神疑鬼到什么地步？你不能给我一点点信任吗？」受到质疑的哈利语气也不好，但他没有挣扎，也没有推开对方，只是委屈地盯着他看。这才隐隐的闻到男人身上传出酒精的味道，这才发现他的双颊有些不同以往的红润。  
　　西弗勒斯．普林斯在不喝酒的情况下，就是阴沉了点、沉默了点，然而只要一沾上酒，他血液中的暴虐因子便会出闸。  
　　「你喝酒了？」青年有些不可思议地问，他不久前才和西弗勒斯——另一个，将家中所有的酒全都扔掉，并且确保家中不会出现哪怕一滴酒，但此时哈利的嗅觉却告诉自己他太天真了，西弗勒斯——这一个，想必是有办法骗过自己。连自己是个间谍这件事时都能在伏地魔面前藏住，还怕藏不了几瓶酒吗？  
　　「你是我的。」哈利闭上了嘴，他看着西弗勒斯充满占有欲的眼神，不自觉恍惚了一阵。这句话，他从未听另一个西弗勒斯这么说过，他毫不怀疑年长者在乎他，然而他不敢确信他与自己的爱是相同的种类。  
　　爱有许多种，而他不知道西弗勒斯的爱究竟是不是所谓的爱情，不过这一点儿也不重要，只要他们能永远在一起就好了……何况爱这种东西本就不能攀比。  
　　但如今他听见了肯定的答案，这伴着酒气的恶魔的低吼声彷若天堂之音。不曾听过西弗勒斯如此直接的情感表达，即使是在这样的情景之下，他仍然觉得心里有一丝甜甜的，却又不禁为自己感到悲哀，要到这种地步才能得到一句不直接的爱语，尽管他早就知道这位魔药大师一点也不浪漫，然而不安全感并不因自我劝谏而消失。  
　　『我的存在，是为了做西弗勒斯．斯内普不敢做的事。』他曾经这么说过。哈利想起自己曾经在书上读到，双重人格的始因大多来自于童年的受创，儿时遭受或是目睹虐待都可能会令孩童的人格产生分裂。  
　　他的笔记本上记录着：西弗勒斯的人格有两个，一个挺身而出抵抗外在的磨难，包括面对那个酗酒发疯的父亲，以及那场战争的种种任务，几乎都被残忍的扔给了这个第二人格。他是西弗勒斯的一部分，他称呼自己为西弗勒斯．普林斯，混血王子是他的署名。他怨恨自己身上麻瓜的血统，他的名字没有斯内普这个姓氏，果断舍弃自卑的情绪，留在原先的西弗勒斯．斯内普身上。  
　　「看着我！」见青年的思绪不在自己身上，男人用他的魔杖狠狠抽了他的手臂，而后又抿紧了唇。哈利惊了一下，并没有看见男人眼里一闪而逝的挣扎和内疚。哈利不耐地推开他，作为一位傲罗，他的手臂还是很有力，他也知道自己的推拒只会使情况更糟，甚至在男人本就烦躁的心绪再添上一把火。  
　　「我叫你看我！」魔药大师粗暴地将波特的脸掐住，强迫那双绿眼睛与自己对视。他激愤地对哈利施了禁锢咒，令他动弹不得。  
　　「我看我真的要带你去看医生了是不是！你根本就有病！」最后一个字还没说完，哈利便希望时间回到前一秒，他愿不计代价收回方才的言语，他明知西弗勒斯不是真的愿意如此对待自己。  
　　「我没有病！」哈利望着那双眼睛变得疯狂，魔压逼向自己。此时他才开始感到恐惧，失去了行动能力就如刀俎上的鱼肉般无力反抗。尽管他的魔力也十分强大，然而他从来就解不开西弗勒斯改良过的咒语，毕竟要解除就得知道他的反咒才行。  
　　「西弗……」无论是青年的柔声呼唤或是温和的眼眸，都无法让眼前的男人冷静下来。他不再使用咒语，只用手中的魔杖失控地一下下挥打在青年的身上。哈利咬着唇忍受着的模样，只令施暴者更加毫不留情，想让他哭喊，让他明白这世上只有自己能这样对待他，他是属于自己的。这种想法正在男人心中不断延烧，侵蚀着他朦胧的意识。  
　　他停手了。而哈利双眼无神地望着天花板，只想就这么睡去什么也不想，不愿再有任何感知，然而事与愿违，他这样消极的模样，反而更激起了男人的愤恨。  
　　「波特，和我在一起让你感到痛苦吗？」他出手掐住了青年的颈部，很好地把握住力道，只微微窒息而不会吸不到空气。  
　　「西弗勒斯……求你了……」  
　　男人一把将躺在地上的青年翻了过去，让他趴下撅起屁股，并扯开求饶者的裤子，将手指毫不留情地插入紧闭的穴口，「嘶——」哈利无力挣扎，只能无声的喘着气，任由施暴者压在他身上摆弄。没有亲吻，没有前戏，没有润滑，男人也不在意哈利根本就没有被唤醒，只径自开拓着那属于他的领地。  
　　哈利的胸膛也被地板磕得疼，然而动弹不得也不能放松下来，只能任由自己的身体像个木偶一般，被随意拗出任何姿势。  
　　一边啃咬着哈利的肩胛骨，另一只手也没有闲着，不断拧掐着他的腰背，没有规律的动作让哈利无所适从。与斯内普的慢条斯理不同，普林斯总是急躁又粗暴，将所有的愤懑烦躁，全都发泄在青年的身上，彷佛对方只是一个没有知觉的玩具，随意对待也无所谓，破碎了也总能再次修复。  
　　最后他不顾哈利的微弱挣扎和呜咽，直直将自己的阳具插入几乎没什么准备的后穴，硬是破开那卡得死紧的内壁，直冲到底，不给青年适应的时间便开始抽动着。  
　　没有润滑的内壁紧而干涩，没多久就磨出血来，这反而更方便了男人的抽插，血液不是好的润滑剂却也能让男人的进入更加顺畅，也在此时激起失暴者的控制欲与占有欲。手上的动作愈渐不受控制，本来还会稍稍注意力道不让青年受伤，现在则是不管不顾地抽打、揉捏，还伸手扯哈利的头发。  
　　「呜……嘶……」被撕裂的痛苦无法习惯，只能逼迫自己尽量放松，紧绷着自己的肌肉对减缓痛苦没有帮助，深谙此道的哈利只能不断安慰自己，那是西弗勒斯，那是他最爱的人，尽管此时根本见不到他的面容。  
　　抽出自己的阴茎，将青年翻过身来面对自己，看见他脸上满是泪水，无神地望着前方，「哈利……」西弗勒斯狠狠的捏住了哈利的阴茎，气愤于它的毫无反应，又揉又掐希望他能站起来。  
　　然而全身上下都痛得宛如身处地狱的哈利始终不为所动。「波特，你以前不是一向喜欢我这样？怎么现在又硬不起来了！」愤怒的男人喘着气加重下身的力量，不停歇的青年的深处顶着，一边将哈利身上的咒语都解开。  
　　「你不是爱我吗！你对我没有欲望吗！我不能满足你吗！」发狠抽了哈利两个耳光，再次插了进去，濒临高潮的斯内普发出野兽般的低吼，一边在青年脆弱的深处全部射了出来。哈利全身发软，他奋力抬起自己的右手，轻放在男人的脸上。  
　　「西弗……」我不知道……究竟要怎么做，才能证明我爱你？  
　　最终，他失去了意识。

　　tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 不要逼我，肉超難寫


End file.
